Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy with which infants can enjoy playing by preparing accessories.
Description of the Related Art
As toys particularly for female infants, there have been developed various types of toys with which they can play by preparing accessories. For example, an accessory preparation toy disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-78565 (JP-A-2013-78565) includes a first plate on which a plurality of first accessory parts are provided and a second plate on which a plurality of second accessory parts are provided. Further, this accessory preparation toy includes a pressing unit for pressing the first plate and the second plate so that the first accessory parts and the second accessory parts are cut out from the first plate and the second plate. Then, the first accessory parts and the second accessory parts that are cut out by the pressing unit are accommodated in an accommodating case.
In the accessory preparation toy disclosed in JP0-A02013-78565, by preparing the first accessory parts and the second accessory parts which are shaped variously, a player can enjoy playing with the toy by preparing accessories of various shapes. However, the sizes of accessories so prepared are limited by the size of a main body of the accessory preparation toy. In addition, preparing plates including accessory parts of various colors, patterns and shapes takes some labor hours and cost. In this respect, too, the degree of freedom in preparing accessories is limited.